Another Werewolf?
by tech-17
Summary: Sirius Black never married. When the story of Harry Potter was told, there was no mention of a girlfriend. It can be assumed that during his Hogwarts days he dated, but many think he never had any serious relationships. They are wrong. There was one girl… OC death


_Sirius Black never married. When the story of Harry Potter was told, there was no mention of a girlfriend. It can be assumed that during his Hogwarts days he dated, but many think he never had any serious relationships. They are wrong. There was one girl…_

* * *

Sirius trotted out of the Potters' house and headed for where he had parked his bike on the street. However, when he got there, he found a girl, about his age, studying it. She was about 16 or 17, with brown hair cut short and pale green eyes. A scar ran down the side of her face, just touching the corner of her mouth. She kind of reminded him of Remus. "Umm, hello?" he said, confusedly.

The girl looked up. "Is this yours?" she asked, pointing to the bike.

"Yes?"

"It's a nice one. My dad had one like this, back when we lived in America. I don't see many Harleys here."

So she was American. "Yeah, well, the price was right."

She nodded. Pointing at the Potters' house, she asked, "You live there?"

"My best friend lives there, but I spend more time with his family than my own."

The girl nodded. "I'm Jenny, by the way. Jenny Fox."

"Sirius Black. So you're from America?"

"Yeah, my dad transferred here for his job, and I needed to switch schools anyway, so we found a good one here, so it all worked out."

"Why did you have to switch schools? Did you get kicked out?"

"Sort of. They wouldn't let me come back because of something that happened back in May. And don't ask, I won't be telling you what. The principal of my new school is OK with what happened though. As far as I know, it's the only school that will accept me now."

"What school?"

"It's a, umm, special school, you probably haven't heard of it."

"Is it around here?"

"Nah, it's a boarding school up in Scotland, but this is where my parents will be living."

"Huh. I go to a boarding school too."

"It'd be funny if it was the same one, though I doubt it. I suppose we'll see in September."

"I suppose so. Listen, maybe I'll see you again this summer, but right now I have to go."

"Cool. See you round." Jenny walked a few steps away, to get out of the way, but stayed close. When Sirius fired up the bike, a smile crossed her face, clearly liking the sound. Sirius decide that if he saw her again he would offer her a ride. After all, he was single right now. So what if she was a Muggle?

* * *

Sirius did see Jenny again, the very next day. Remus had gone home for a few days, and Peter was on vacation with his family, so it was just him and James. James had finally gotten Lily Evans to agree to a date over the summer, and so Sirius was left alone. He wandered into the street, intending to go for a ride to kill time, when he found Jenny observing his bike again.

"You seem rather interested in my bike."

Jenny jumped. "I like motorcycles. Like I said, my dad used to ride, but he had an injury, so he can't anymore."

"Care for a ride with me?"

Her eyebrows went up. "I barely know you!"

"Come for a ride, get to know me better." She thought about it. "It's perfectly safe, trust me."

"I suppose it'd be OK. Let me tell my parents I'm leaving." She ran into her house, returning moments later. "Alright, we're cool."

* * *

Sirius spent the majority of the summer with Jenny. She was funny, although occasionally she would start to say something and abruptly stop. Oddly enough, the times when Sirius couldn't see her, during the full moon, she wasn't available anyway. It wasn't until August 30th that Sirius realized that he was disappointed that she wasn't a witch. He hadn't expected to want to keep seeing her, especially since they hadn't yet had a proper date, mostly they had spent all their time on Sirius's bike.

Sirius was pleasantly surprised to see her on the train then. "What are you doing here?" he cried.

"Selling magic carpets, do you want one? What do you think I'm doing here?"

"You didn't tell me you were a witch!"

"And you didn't tell me you were a wizard. I knew of course, I was just waiting for you to figure it out."

James came up behind Sirius. "Wow mate, I knew you were stupid, but really?"

"Shut up!" James simply rolled his eyes. "James Potter," he said, offering Jenny a hand to shake.

"Jenny Fox. I'm a transfer student from America."

James nodded. "Well, if you need any help, Sirius and I will be glad to offer our assistance. I'm Head Boy. And if we aren't available, you can find my lovely girlfriend, Lily Evans," here he grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her against his side, "who is Head Girl." Lily leaned against James and Sirius pretended to be sick. "Or Remus," James added, pointing out the werewolf.

"Don't ask Peter though," Sirius put in. "He'll just get you lost."

At this point Lily pulled James away, informing him that they had to go meet the prefects. Sirius let Jenny to the compartment he was sharing with Remus and Peter. After introducing them, and explaining that Jenny had to sit with them for now because she didn't know anyone else, they settled in for the ride.

* * *

Jenny was retrieved by one of the professors right after the train stopped, and brought to the castle separately. When she joined Sirius at the Gryffindor table she told him that she was sorted in the headmaster's office, to avoid the spectacle of a 7th year being sorted with a bunch of first years.

The next day the Marauders were called to Dumbledore's office.

"What'd we do? We didn't do anything!" Peter complained.

When they got there they were surprised to find Jenny already there.

"Now boys," Dumbledore said, "I know you know about Remus's affliction, and do everything you can to help him, and that is why I called you here, you especially Remus. Our new student transferred here because Hogwarts is the only magical school that will allow a werewolf to be educated here. Miss Fox here is a werewolf."

Sirius's jaw dropped.

* * *

The next full moon, Jenny learned the Marauder's secret. Having another werewolf seemed like it would be harder, but Jenny and Remus basically turned on each other, and made things easier for the animaguses.

Time seemed to fly that year. Sirius finally got a proper date from Jenny, and to everyone who knew him's surprise, he stuck with her. Sirius had quite the reputation as a player, never getting serious about a girl, so this came as a shock when they were still together at their graduation.

Jenny joined the Order of the Phoenix with Sirius and the others. Sirius was seriously thinking about proposing to Jenny when things went wrong. The attack on the Potters came, and Sirius was locked up. Jenny was heartbroken.

* * *

Years later Sirius sat at the kitchen table at 12 Grimmauld Place with Remus, catching up on things he had missed during his stint in Azkaban. "Whatever happened to Jenny Fox?" he asked idly. He knew of course that she had most likely moved on, and who would want to be involved with a convict, but he still loved her.

Remus's face darkened. "We needed a werewolf to go try to negotiate with the other werewolves, after Harry defeated You-Know-Who, try to get them on our side in case he came back. I was going to go, but Jenny said that I should stay put, lay low. She said one of the Marauders should still be around when Harry got to Hogwarts. So she went. She never came back.

"She died fighting?"

Remus nodded.

"A true hero."

* * *

_Sirius never forgot Jenny Fox. Of course, being on the run or confined to 12 Grimmauld Place didn't offer many dating opportunities, but he really had no interest in finding a date. The Hogwarts player died with Jenny Fox. And as Sirius Black fell through the curtain that took his life, he knew he was going to see her again. He and Jenny and James and Lily would wait for the last true Marauder to come back to them, and together with Tonks, the three girls and three boys would finally, almost, be happy again._

* * *

**Author note: I'm not really sure if I'm proud of this or not. The idea had been in my head for a while, of Sirius meeting an American girl werewolf, and I love Sirius's bike, so of course that had to be what brought them together. I don't usually write death stuff, but I had to have an explanation for why Jenny wasn't in the books. It also explains why Sirius never had a girlfriend in the books.**

_**Basically what I want to know is what do you think of the story, **_

_**a) Great! Keep up the good work!**_

_**b) Not bad. You've done better.**_

_**c) Meh, why'd you bother posting this?**_

_**d) This sucks. Delete it!**_

_**e) You're a horrible writer, delete you account and never return.**_

Review Please!


End file.
